<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put a Spell On Me by GirasoleGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884432">Put a Spell On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirasoleGirl/pseuds/GirasoleGirl'>GirasoleGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirasoleGirl/pseuds/GirasoleGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A maiden succubus struggles with her abilities and attraction to a certain exchange student.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shopping Sprees and Late Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belili hurried down the halls of RAD, her shiny school shoes clacked against the stone floors. Most of the students were already gone and the hallways were quiet. She had helped her classmate with some more difficult topics after class while the other students quickly left to enjoy their weekend. Explaining the formula and working through a few problems had taken 40 minutes and now she was on her way to a student council meeting. Belili didn’t have a major role but she was Lucifer’s assistant which meant she often had mountains of work to do.<br/>
“Hey Belili wait up!” A smooth voice called out.<br/>
She quickly stopped and turned around to see Satan walking towards her. The blonde haired avatar of wrath was at her side in no time thanks to his long strides. His green eyes squeezed shut as he gave her his signature smile.<br/>
“Do you want to walk to the meeting together?” Satan inquired.<br/>
“Sure.” She replied with a smile.<br/>
Satan reached over and took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder effortlessly. The pair started their short journey to the student council room.<br/>
“Did you watch the new episode of The Mid-Fall Murders?” Satan asked her.<br/>
Belili nodded as she turned her head and looked up at her tall companion. She listened intently as he gushed about the episode and theorized what would happen in the next. They reached the student council room and Satan opened the door, letting Belili enter first.<br/>
“Hey no fair! I want to walk around school with Beli.” A voice whined.<br/>
Asmo was suddenly at her side linking their arms and resting his head against hers. His sweet shampoo and perfume tickled her nose pleasantly. Usually she shied away from physical contact but it was unavoidable with Asmo as a best friend. Even though she was a succubus the two were complete opposites, while Asmo loved flirtation, romance, and attention, Belili was reserved and sometimes shy. Over the many many years of their friendship Asmo had done his best to “make her bloom into a sensual flower” as he called it but Belili somehow managed to remain a bud. When he had first fallen he had spent years trying to seduce her but she always rebuked his advances, he could never seem to get her into bed or even give her a single kiss. The avatar of lust busied himself with readjusting her bangs and fixing her deep purple hair. After a few moments the door swung open and Diavolo and Lucifer entered the room. Lucifer managed to get all of his brothers to sit down with just one look.<br/>
“Hello friends! Let’s start our meeting!” Diavolo boomed cheerfully.<br/>
Belili quickly pulled her laptop out of her bag and sat next to Lucifer, preparing to take notes. The topic of the meeting was the exchange program. Tomorrow two angels and one of the human exchange students would be arriving, Belphagor had already departed for the human world. Belili dutifully typed important tidbits as Lucifer went over the logistics of tomorrow and how he expected his brothers to behave. Beel’s stomach let out a terrible growl to her left and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a king size Demonic Chili Dark Chocolate bar and handed it to him. He ripped open the wrapper and began to munch on it happily. Belili had spent enough time around the brothers to know how to handle each of them, after all Diavolo had asked her to help them adjust after their fall from the Celestial Realm.<br/>
“As you know Solomon is one of the Human students that will be joining us. He is a powerful sorcerer so I don’t think his safety will be too big of an issue.” Lucifer stated.<br/>
“Belili will you please travel to the human realm and accompany him back?” Diavolo asked.<br/>
“No fair! I have a pact with him, can I go too?” Asmo whined.<br/>
“Absolutely not.” Lucifer stated coldly.<br/>
“The angels should be here by the time you get back. Since they will be staying in Purgatory Hall with you could you show them around.” Diavolo requested.<br/>
“Of course Lord Diavolo.” Belili answered.<br/>
After that the meeting wrapped up quickly. Mammon, Levi, and Beel left in a hurry, they were babbling about a special at Hell’s Kitchen.<br/>
“Beli let’s go to Majolish!” Asmo begged as she put away her laptop.<br/>
“When the two of you are done, could you please stop by my office Belili, we have some documents to finalize.” Lucifer requested.<br/>
“Stop trying to steal Beli away from me!” Asmo whined as he hugged her tightly from behind.<br/>
Asmo held Belili’s hand the entire way to Majolish. The only thing on his mind was a makeover.<br/>
“You’ll have to fit in up there so I’ll have to use magic on your hair color. And we’ll pick out an outfit today and maybe pick up some stuff for your makeup too!” He babbled on.<br/>
As they walked through town every demon’s eyes were on them, Asmo was of course incredibly beautiful but so was Belili. Her reserved nature made her even more desirable to some, they saw it as a challenge, managing to conquer the “pure” succubus.<br/>
“That one’s super cute and he’s totally eyeing you up. You could totally have him in an instant.” Asmo whispered into her ear.<br/>
She shook her head and cast a slightly annoyed look his way.<br/>
“Mephistopheles is a total jerk, absolutely not.” She scoffed.<br/>
“Come on! Live a little. I’ve heard he’s great in bed.” Asmo continued.<br/>
She only gave him a slightly disgusted look in response. The pair arrived at the clothing shop and an employee opened the door for them.<br/>
“Welcome!” The employee greeted them.<br/>
Belili already knew that Asmo was about to buy most of the store, it would be naïve to think that they were only there to buy her an outfit for the human world. He waltzed around the store and grabbed whatever caught his eye, an employee was always nearby to whisk the clothes to a dressing room. He picked out shoes, bags, and jewelry for the final touches before he was satisfied. Then he ushered his companion to the dressing room excitedly. First he had her try on a floor length see through dress made of black tulle with a tiny black slip dress underneath. He handed her a pair of pink stilettos and a black choker to put on.<br/>
“Do a spin!” He told her as she stood in front of the mirrors.<br/>
Belili humored him and spun in a circle. The tulle fabric draped on her beautifully and the ruffle accents made her look elegant.<br/>
“Asmo this is way too revealing.” Belili said as she examined her reflection.<br/>
She held one arm across her chest trying to obscure her cleavage. Belili kept shifting her legs, trying to somehow maneuver the dress farther down her legs, she wasn’t used to having this much skin exposed.<br/>
“Beli it looks so good on you don’t worry about it, the world should be honored to see your gorgeous body!” He insisted.<br/>
The image conscious demon had her try on outfit after outfit, he liked to consider himself her personal stylist, always buying her the latest fashions. After hours she finally tried on the outfit for tomorrow, it was a royal blue skirt with a slit on both sides and a lavender wrap shirt with bell sleeves. He helped her into a pair of black heeled ankle boots.<br/>
“Absolutely perfect!” He said triumphantly, pleased with his work.<br/>
After she changed back into her RAD uniform two employees gathered all the apparel and carried it to the register. Asmodeus took out his card and started to follow them, Belili tugged on his arm in protest.<br/>
“Asmo you can’t buy me all this I’ll feel bad.” She pouted.<br/>
“But everything looked so good on you I have to!” He countered<br/>
He had a habit of spoiling her with clothes and makeup, he liked coordinating their outfits when they went out together. Swiping his credit card caused him no remorse or second thought when it came to buying gifts for his darling Beli. After the employees had placed all the items in bags the pair grabbed them and Asmo dragged Belili to his favorite cosmetic store.<br/>
It was pretty late when Asmo and Belili burst through the doors of the House of Lamentation. They were weighed down by dozens of shopping bags from most of the high end stores in town. She spotted Beelzebub walking towards the kitchen.<br/>
“Beel could you give me a hand?” She asked sweetly.<br/>
Hoping that her offering of a chocolate bar earlier would sway his decision. The giant demon nodded and made his way over to the pair. He gathered up the bags she was carrying in his large hands. She watched Asmo and Beel ascend the stairs and turn down the hallway. Belili quickly strolled to the kitchen, set on making a snack for Beel to thank him and a cup of coffee for Lucifer. She filled a large pot with water and sprinkled salt into it before setting it on the stove and flicking on the burner. Next she grabbed four boxes of elbow pasta from the cupboard and sat it on the counter next to the pot of water. She scoured the fridge for ingredients, picking screaming peppers, ghost habanero cheese, sharp cheddar cheese, butter, and milk. When she noticed the water boiling she dumped the boxes of pasta in and gave it a stir with a large wooden spoon. Next she chopped up the peppers and tossed them into a sauce pan, drizzling them with olive oil before sautéing them. When she was satisfied she put the butter in the pan and waited for it to melt and then added the two cheeses. She added a bit of milk next and  stirred the boiling pasta again. Belili watched the cheese sauce she was making carefully, stirring the ingredients together continuously. When she was satisfied with the consistency she turned off the burner and grabbed a colander for the pasta. She returned the pasta to the pot after it was drained and poured the sauce in. She gave the mixture a final stir with the large wooden spoon to evenly distribute the sauce.<br/>
“That smells great!” Beel exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.<br/>
She grabbed a giant bowl and filled it with a large portion, handing it to Beel. His stomach growled loudly as he grabbed a fork, eager to chow down.<br/>
“Fanks Belili.” He mumbled through a mouth full of food.<br/>
She smiled at him and busied herself making coffee for Lucifer, he took it with a sprinkle of sugar and no cream.<br/>
Lucifer was hunched over his desk scribbling notes when she walked into his office. She quietly walked up to him and sat the cup of coffee to his right.<br/>
“Sorry for being so late, you know how Asmodeus gets.” She whispered.<br/>
“How am I the only brother with any self control?” He groaned as he sipped his coffee.<br/>
The pair got to work immediately, going over various documents and requests that the student council had to approve or disapprove.<br/>
“Are you fine with going to fetch the human tomorrow? I could have someone else do it.” Lucifer suddenly inquired, breaking the silence.<br/>
“It is ok, Diavolo trusts me to go to the human realm and it isn’t an inconvenience.” She said looking up from the appeal she had been working on.<br/>
Lucifer only hummed in response and shifted his gaze back to his work. The pair continued on for hours. Belili tucked some of her long hair behind her right ear and looked up, needing to ask Lucifer a question. Her eyes fell on the dark haired demon slumped over his desk, he had fallen asleep. She quietly got up and grabbed the fur throw blanket from the couch near the fireplace. She snuck up behind him and gently placed it over his shoulders. Belili grabbed the coffee cup from his desk and left the room. She padded down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen, it was time to clean up.<br/>
“You’re still here?” A sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.<br/>
Slender arms wrapped around her waist and someone nuzzled into her neck. She turned off the water and dried her hands on a nearby towel.<br/>
“Why are you still up Asmo?” Belili asked the demon cuddling her.<br/>
“I came to get some cucumber slices for my eyes.” He replied as he let go of her waist and walked to the fridge. He pulled the door open and pulled a cucumber out of the vegetable drawer. Asmo gently washed the cucumber and sliced it with a sharp knife. He popped a few pieces into his mouth and placed the rest on a small plate.<br/>
“Beli stay the night it’s already so late and you won't have to come back in the morning to get ready.” He said as he walked over to her and held out a cucumber.<br/>
She opened her mouth and let him place the slice in her mouth.<br/>
“Ok but only if you sleep in a robe.” She agreed after she swallowed.<br/>
Asmo smiled triumphantly and led her back to his room.<br/>
“I’ll run you a bath!” He chimed up when they entered his lavish room.<br/>
Belili shrugged off her jacket as he disappeared into the bathroom and removed her necktie. She gently folded the jacket and placed it on Asmo’s dresser and put the necktie on top of it.<br/>
“Ok it’s ready Beli!” Asmo called from the bathroom.<br/>
She walked into the bathroom and saw the ornate tub full of pink bubbles and sprinkled with flower petals. Asmo rushed over to her and started unbuttoning her shirt.<br/>
“Asmo! I can do it myself!” She objected.<br/>
“Sorry Beli I got excited.” He giggled.<br/>
After Asmodeus had left the bathroom she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped out of her skirt. She unclasped her bra and slid it off before stepping out of her panties. Beli grabbed a hair clip embellished with crystals and pinned her hair up. She grabbed a flower clip and pushed her bangs out of her face. Asmo had set out a cleanser and a towel for her to wash her face. The cool water felt refreshing against her skin. She sunk into the water with a relieved sigh, her tired muscles needed the hot water. The bathroom smelled like peonies and vanilla. She massaged luxurious body wash all over her skin before she leaned back and let herself relax. She stayed in the tub until the water lost its heat. Belili drained the water from the bath and grabbed the fluffy pink towel on the small gold table next to the tub. She dried her body and pulled on the black satin robe that Asmo had laid out for her on the counter. When she came back into the bedroom Asmo was relaxing on his bed with a face mask on and two cucumber slices over his eyes. She giggled softly which caused him to remove the cucumbers and smile at her. He stood up and led her to his vanity. She sat down in the comfy chair and Asmo started to pamper her face with toner, moisturizer, and special creams. When he was done he unclipped her hair and began to gently brush through it. He styled her long purple hair into two intricate french braids. After a while the two flopped onto the large bed and climbed under the covers. The smooth satin sheets felt great on Belili’s legs as she shifted onto her side.<br/>
“Goodnight Beli.” Asmo whispered in her ear as he cuddled up to her.<br/>
The pair soon drifted into a peaceful sleep not long after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raindrops on Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belili woke up suddenly, her body jolted against the satin sheets. She could feel Asmo’s warm body pressed against her. His slender arms were wrapped around her waist and his chest was flush with her back. The avatar of lust’s breath rhythmically hit the nape of her neck. Belili gently twisted herself out of his grasp and quietly made her way to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and brushed her long hair. The succubus lazily brushed her teeth and stretched, sleepovers with Asmodeus always left her with stiff muscles. His constant cuddling caused her to sleep in restrictive positions. Lucifer would be in the kitchen by now drinking his first cup of coffee. Belili quietly closed the door to Asmo’s room and lightly padded down the hall. Lucifer was leaning against a counter sipping on black coffee, there were dark circles under his eyes. Belili made her way into the kitchen and fetched a mug. She began brewing a cup of hot tea and wiggled her toes against the cold tile floor. Early mornings in the House of Lamentation were surprisingly quiet, given that most of the brothers were still in a deep sleep. <br/>“I apologize for falling asleep on you last night?” Lucifer’s gravely morning voice called out.<br/>Belili gave him a small smile as she added milk and a dash of sugar to her tea. She knew how tired Lucifer was, he always worked so hard it was logical for him to drift off to sleep while working occasionally. <br/>“You’re still alright with retrieving the human?” The avatar of pride asked.<br/>Belili only responded with a nod, she wasn’t much of a morning talker, she needed time to fully wake up. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip, warmth spread through her body. The succubus let a small hum escape from her lips. Her body and mind were finally starting to fully wake up.<br/>“I should start getting ready, the appearance spells might take some time.” Belili spoke softly.<br/>Lucifer gave her a nod of approval as she turned to leave. This exchange program sounded like needless trouble to him but it was what Diavolo wanted.<br/>	Asmodeus was in his bathroom applying some sort of facemask. He was perched on the countertop fully engrossed in his task. Belili quietly closed the door and tiptoed to Asmo’s vanity. She sat her cup of tea down and plopped down on the ornate velvet stool. Preparations began with a hair color spell. Belili started chanting the incantation softly to herself, being careful about her rhythm and pronunciation. When she was finished an onyx black color spread from her roots and saturated her hair.<br/>“No fair!” Asmodeus whined as he emerged from the bathroom.<br/>His skin was proactively glowing thanks to expensive moisturizers and serums. He marched over to Belili and put his hands on her shoulders gently.<br/>“I wanted to give you blonde hair like me.” He complained<br/>“Sorry I didn’t realize.” She laughed.<br/>Asmo continued to pout as he played with her hair. He got to work curling her long strands. Belili relaxed slightly and enjoyed the sensation of his fingers stroking her hair. Asmo was done in no time thanks to his talent and experience. He grabbed a golden clip in the shape of Saturn and pinned some of her hair back. Some of the shorter strands fell forward and framed her face nicely. <br/>“Can I at least do your eyes and makeup?” He begged.<br/>“Of course Asmo.” She assured him.<br/>He squealed in response and pinned her bangs to the side. Asmo hurried to the bathroom and returned with his arms full of moisturizers and other skincare products. He started prepping her face with his soft hands.<br/>“Beli your skin is so nice! Your pores are so small and you have a natural glow.” He complimented.<br/>Belili gave him a soft smile as he began to apply eyeshadow. He was set on recreating a natural look that was trending in the human world. Shimmery nudes were blended all over her lids expertly. Next he applied a dewy medium coverage foundation and blended it out with a soft face brush. When he was satisfied he moved on to liquid blush and patted it into her cheeks with his fingers. He ran some brow gel through her eyebrows and lightly set her face with powder. He applied a little bit of highlighter to her cheekbones and cupids bow before he curled her long lashes and coated them in mascara. <br/>“I did such a good job! Your natural beauty really shines through with this makeup!” The avatar of lust exclaimed. <br/>He opened his drawer of lip products and picked out a rosy tint. He swept the applicator across her plump lips and patted the product in with his ring finger. <br/>“Now it’s perfect!” He said happily.<br/>Belili turned to look at herself in the mirror. She really did look like a human.<br/>“What color should I make my eyes?” Belili asked him.<br/>“How about blue? The contrast would look good with your black hair.” He suggested.<br/>Belili nodded and began casting the spell to change the color of her irises. Asmo fixed her bangs as she chanted. Belili finished the incantation as Asmo sprayed her hair with a sweet smelling perfume. <br/>“Oohh let’s get you into your outfit!” Asmo said excitedly.<br/>Belili stood up and made her way to the closet. She stepped into the huge walk in closet where Asmo stored his collections of clothes and shoes. He even had a huge custom made mirror with an elegant gold frame. Her outfit was laid on the pink crushed velvet sofa placed diagonally in the far left corner. The bags full of the other clothes Asmo had bought her were on the floor next to the pink loveseat. Knowing Asmo he had already had them express dry cleaned last night. The avatar of lust had set out a matching lacey black bra and panty set. She slipped her robe off and gently pulled her intimates on. She pulled her blue skirt up over her hips before she put her top on. Asmo walked in as she was tying the wrap detail of her blouse. <br/>“You look perfect "darling!” He called out.<br/>“Thanks Asmo. I really appreciate your help.” She told him as she slipped her black heels on.<br/>“It’s my pleasure! I love working my magic on my number one muse!” He said, hugging her from behind. <br/>“Asmo I have to go meet Lord Diavolo.” Belili laughed.<br/>He only replied by squeezing her tighter for a few seconds and nuzzled into her neck. Belili wriggled her way out of his grip and escaped Asmo’s closet. <br/>“I’ll have Beel and Mammon take your clothes to your room.” He called after her as she reached for the door handle.<br/>	Belili quickly made her way to the portal location. Quite a few demons were glancing in her direction wondering who she was.<br/>“I haven’t seen her around before. Should I make a move?” One demon asked his friend.<br/>“No you idiot! That’s Belili, she would reject you faster than Beelzebub can run.” His friend laughed at him. <br/>She was completely oblivious to the eyes on her as she made her way down the street. Her focus was devoted to the task at hand. The first human exchange student was a sorcerer who had packs with various demons including Asmodeus. He wouldn’t be too shocked by the Devildom and his magical knowledge would keep him relatively safe. <br/>“Good morning Belili!” A warm voice boomed.<br/>Diavolo and Barbatos were waiting for her at the gate of the castle.<br/>“I hope I’m not late.” She said apologetically.<br/>“You’re actually ten minutes early.” Barbatos informed her.<br/>The pair escorted her into the castle and directed her to the study.<br/>“I doubt Belili needs us to go over the itinerary again.” The butler said as he closed the large oak doors behind him. <br/>“I think it would ease Lord Diavolo’s mind if we went over it one last time.” Belili replied with a small smile. <br/>“Well in that case let’s get started.” The reigning prince announced.<br/>The three demons discussed the logistics of what Belili would be doing in the human world. She would teleport to a library in Budapest and then make her way to the arranged meeting point at a nearby park. When Solomon arrived they would return to the library and teleport back to the Devildom. It was an easy plan that would take no more than thirty minutes.<br/>“I believe it is time for Belili to depart.” Barbatos interrupted politely.<br/>Belili stood up and smoothed her skirt as Barbatos prepared the portal. When it was fully formed she stepped forward. Barbatos handed her an umbrella.<br/>“It is currently raining in Budapest.” He informed her.<br/>“Good luck!” Diavolo called out.<br/>She turned her head and gave him a small smile and a nod before entering the portal.<br/>	Air whipped around her for a few moments before shelves of books materialized in front of her. Belili determined that she was in the Fa fiction section of a library. She took a deep breath to steady herself before setting off, looking down aisles as she passed them. Barbatos was right, she could see rain steadily falling outside the windows. When she exited the building she quickly opened her umbrella and descended the stone stairs. Belili took in her surroundings as she strolled to the parks. There were people hurrying down the sidewalks and ducking into cafes, stores, and restaurants. The meeting spot was a five minute walk from the library. She enjoyed the sound of the rain hitting the pavement as she walked along. Budapest was incredibly gorgeous. Historic buildings with intricate architecture lined the streets. The temperature was comfortable, not too hot but pleasantly warm. Rays of sun were peaking through the clouds here and there. Belili had a great appreciation for the human world, mortals created incredible cities full of rich culture. She looked to her right and realized she had reached the park. There were bushes of roses lining the entrance. The roses had delicate raindrops on their petals. Belili wanted to take a few with her but shook her head slightly and focused on her job. The meeting spot was at the large fountain in the center of the park. She looked around and spotted a tall man standing next to the fountain.<br/>“Is he here already?” She wondered aloud. <br/>Belili picked up her pace a tiny bit and headed to the fountain. As she got closer she could make out the man’s appearance. He was a tall young man with silver hair dressed smartly. She noticed that he didn’t have an umbrella but the raindrops seemed to be completely missing him. He must be using magic to repel the droplets. When she was a few feet away he turned to greet her. The man held up his left hand and waved. Belili noticed his eyes, his irises were blue with golden flakes. His pale face was handsome and Belili found herself feeling a bit bashful. <br/>“Solomon?” She inquired as she got closer.<br/>“Yes. You must be Belili.” He replied, extending his hand.<br/>Belili gingerly took his hand and shook it. Solomon was giving her a friendly smile and she politely returned it. He reached down and picked up the briefcase on the floor by his side. <br/>“Is that all your bringing?” She asked him curiously.<br/>“This is my only piece of luggage but it is enchanted.” He informed her.<br/>“That’s very clever.” She complimented him.<br/>Solomon reached out and took the umbrella from her with his free hand.<br/>“Are you ready?” He asked as he held the umbrella over them.<br/>Belili gave him a nod and they set off towards the library. She couldn't help but occasionally pull her skirt down as they walked, she was feeling a bit self conscious. Solomon was looking ahead observing the scenery.<br/>“This is a beautiful city.” He remarked.<br/>“Oh yes it is very wonderful.” She replied<br/>The pair climbed the stone steps of the library and Solomon closed the umbrella when they were under adequate cover. He shook it to get rid of excess water and opened the door for Belili. She led him down the aisles to the FA fiction shelves.<br/>“Are you prepared?” Belili asked him.<br/>He gave a quick nod in response and Belili placed her left hand on his arm. She concentrated deeply and manifested a portal around them. Wind whipped around her once more as they teleported to the Devildom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>